fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants ZII Reign of EVIL
"Mermaid Man, the world won't change. All it does is turn. Now, let's dance." - Barnacle Man unleashing the Lemon Smile against Mermaid Man and SpongeBob SpongeBob SquarePants Z2, also known as SpongeBob SquarePants Plan Z Episode 2, (Japanese: スポンジ・ボブ Hepburn: Suponji Bobu Z2, pronounced Spongey Bobbu Z2) is an ongoing Japanese anime television series produced by Narmak Animation that began airing on July 15, 20XX. Its overall plot outline is a non canon sequel to the final season of Narmak's hit anime. It is broadcast at 11:00 p.m. on TV Tokyo. The anime centers around protagonist SpongeBob SquarePants as he tries to stop the new set of villains known as the Cult of E.V.I.L., an ancient cult who was thought to have been sent to retirement or eradicated by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and their, spawn the Lemon Smile, a gang of zombie terrorists that are introduced in the arc, Once Bitten, as they seek to restart a civil war between Atlantis that happened thousands of years ago. In order to fight this new threat, SpongeBob and his friends rediscover a series of lost giant robots known as G.R.I.L.L.S. that operate under the technical code of P.O.O.P. This series seasons are divided into three parts, Z2: Seeds of E.V.I.L., Z2: Reign of E.V.I.L., and Z2: Triumph of Evil. The first season deals with Barnacle Boy and his dissent into madness as he starts referring himself as Barnacle Man who then decides to unleash a legion of terror known as the Lemon Smile onto the Bikini Bottom public. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is attempting to protect his dream job along with his promotion by any means necessary as work as a manager becomes more difficult to him due to a change of working conditions, a love triangle between Mindy and Sandy or whatever waifu comes at SpongeBob's face, and a changing political climate brought by the people's fear towards Plan Z as a crazy tinfoil conspiracy toward a global order known as the AOG (Atlantean Occupied Government) attempts to set foot under the ocean. Plankton is given a lesser role in this season due to being thrown into one of the most highly secured prisons in the ocean as other villains take the spotlight. The later two seasons deal with the rising threat of a second alien invasion led by puppet ruler Lord Royal Highness whose predecessors plotted a brutal genocide that killed millions of people thousands of years ago for the sake of protecting a bubble. In the second season, Plankton attempts to bring back his status as a villain by attempting to steal a weapon known as Arsenal G.R.I.L.L, the latest line of Metal G.R.I.L.L.S. produced for the sake of strengthening the AOG's army. The act of the second season reveals the shocking truth which is that SpongeBob has no friends besides those who died in battle as he finds out that his friend Patrick has been plotting and manipulating every character from the start in order to begin a reign of terror known as the Rule of Dumb. Plan Z was created by him in order to be used as a means to scare the public into voting new representatives who will attempt to murder King Neptune in order for Patrick to be declared owner of the throne due to being related through blood. Plankton sought to have control Patrick by splitting his evil arm from his body by murdering him, but his plan backfired freeing the Hash Slinging Slasher in the process. Patrick later revealed that he has been puppeting body after body after body in order to construct his decades long scheme to bring back the true leader of the Cult of E.V.I.L., a demonic lemon headed deity known as S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H is worshiped under the blood altar that is located in another planet through a dark portal. In the final act, Patrick attempts to kidnap Sandy as a means to finish the blood ritual that needed the deaths of thousands of people in order to complete. Patrick is shown to be truly messed up in the head. He has turned into a Kira and Kafka type sociopath, a man who kills people for the sake of pleasure and power. Patrick really wanted a quiet life under his rock and he knows that his quiet life does not involve being friends with SpongeBob. Patrick reveals that there is more to the secret box than just an embarrassing photo, Patrick shows SpongeBob Mindy's arm along with other waifus as he licks the blood clean off of it. Characters Main Characters *SpongeBob *Mermaid Man *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Minor Recurring Characters *Mindy - In this series she gets chained and raped by the Hash Slinging Slasher. Expect a lot of fan service in these parts. *Triton - Escapes the unamed kingdom that King Neptune rules that was thought to said to be Atlantis by fans of the show. He flees in hopes to become a king. Unlike his manga counterpart, he is not evil but still has a short temper. *King Neptune - Put to trial by a force that became known to him as the Deep State who is also part of the AOG for unethical behavior and being a jerk after the events of the film. *Plankton - A major villian who has been reduced to a mere joke. He has been sent to the highest levels of prison hoping to free himself. He edventually flees the prison finding out that no single character wants to see him voice his views, as a direct consquence he takes the form of a masked freedom fighter named Leader who promotes fringe views. *Leader - A freedom fighter with fringe views who fights against the AOG in Z2: Regin of Evil. His design is inspired by Anonymous, Amon (Avatar), and Zero (Code Geass). *Dennis - Unlike the movie, he is not working under Plankton. Dennis has taken a new role as a bounty hunter having no allegiance to anyone but himself. He hopes to capture Patrick along with other criminals listed by the IJLSA as threats in hopes to get Woolongs. *Fry Cook Jim - In this series, he serves as SpongeBob's trainer in order to prepare him for the series of fights against the Cult of E.V.I.L. He sends SpongeBob to Krate Island in order to train and get stronger. *Old Man Jenkins *Karen *Fred - My Leg! Cult of E.V.I.L. Members *S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H - A powerful deity who is worshiped by the cult. Not much is known about him other than the fact that his head is that of a lemon. He was fought by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in the past. Those who are really committed to reviving him have glowing red eyes which can be achieved by drinking pink lemonade from the Blood Altar to reach a state known as becoming Sourmouth'd. Those who are Sourmouth'd are usually seen as vessels who have sold their soul to him making these beings half Sourmouth. *Planktonamor - Founder of the Bikini Bottom variant of the Cult of E.V.I.L. that is referred to as the Lemon Council but no longer runs it due to being dead. He is a powerful necromancer who has mastered the dark arts. *The Dark Knight - An undead squirrel who is resurrected as a Death Knight that was formerly under Planktonamor's control. *The Hash Slinging Slasher - Secondary founder of the Cult of E.V.I.L. who became the main founder once the original members where vanquished. Is revealed to have been part of Patrick. He was part of the Lemon Council in the past and made a deal with Planktonamor to have his body pasted down through vessel to vessel in order to make sure that S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H returns to wreck havoc. *Barnacle Man - Revives the Cult of E.V.I.L. He serves as the central antagonist of Z2: Seeds of E.V.I.L. *Man Ray - One of Barnacle Man's main henchman *Dirty Bubble - Follower of Man Ray *Kelp Thing - Member *Flats - Member *Jumbo Shrimp - Member *Man in a Gorilla Suit - A man in a gorilla suit who came underwater to mess with SpongeBob. *George - The man in a gorilla suit's partner in crime. *Master Udon - Former member of the Cult of E.V.I.L. fights SpongeBob to teach him the concept of Yin vs. Yang. *Sergeant Sam Roderick - Attempts to kill SpongeBob at Boating School. *Lord Royal Highness - Enemy of the Cult of E.V.I.L. until his mind snapped due to being sick of people not appreciating his utopia of science along with being sick of society's lack of progress in advancing technology so he began to create the AOG in order to bring out a new world order. The Hash Slinging Slasher uses him as a puppet ruler as a means to obtain Neptune's throne for the sake of power. He serves as the central antagonist of Z2: Regin of E.V.I.L. *Abrasive SpongeBob - After Sandy had been killed by the Hash Slinging Slasher, Patrick Star corrupts SpongeBob transforming him into Abrasive SpongeBob who also refers to himself as Scumbob. In order for SpongeBob to free himself of his Abrasive Side, he must fight against himself inside his own brain. *Puffy Fluffy - Abrasive SpongeBob's pet of choice. *Bubble Bass - One of the original members of Plankton's Army in the first anime, he has returned under the form of a Lemon Smile. Locations *Bikini Bottom *Krusty Krab *Bass Vegas *New Kelp City *Karate Island *Planktonamor's Tower *SpongeBob's Mind *Fry Cook Games - SpongeBob revisits the location as a memory in his brain to fight against Abrasive SpongeBob. *The Blood Altar - This is the summoning site where E.V.I.L. gathers. *BochZai - The home world of the alien Atlantean race before the Cult of E.V.I.L. came to destroy it. *Zaiev - The base head quarters of E.V.I.L. This planet was once filled was life, but has since turned into a wasteland. This place can only be accessed through a magic portal or through space travel. Plot Season 1 - Z2: Seeds of E.V.I.L. Fear of a Krabby Patty Arc "So we unleashed the hounds, people have become scared of the hounds, and then very soon people will come for someone to save them." - A cult member citing his scheme. A few days before Plankton was defeated and also a few days inside Plankton's tyrannical rule, contained another ploy to wreck havoc in the ocean meanwhile citizens of the ocean were distracted by a potential authoritarian coming to seize power. This scheme was known as the Z2 Plan consisted of a plot to overthrow governments by scaring the public, however there was one flaw that the original plan had. Two people who are part of the cult have met together, one of the two was walking towards a gateway in the middle of what appeared to have been an ancient battlefield full of high tech weaponry. This gateway led to another world and this other world looked as if it was destroyed. Soon the head of the group who was previously hinted to be the Hash Slinging Slasher or Patrick Star began to tell his followers to set up the next set of actions. The head of the group mentioned that there has been an inconsistency in the initial scheme. The big issue was that Plankton was not in power long enough to carry out Plan Z to the fullest potential, so the Cult of E.V.I.L. began to craft new plans to create a new act of terrorism to bring about the coming of the global order. SpongeBob and Patrick were seen as oddities to the scheme since the Cult of E.V.I.L. had already established a 4D chess scheme to eliminate Plankton's plan in case he became too powerful to control. "Would you care for a glass of Pink Lemonade like old times if you know what I mean?" - The hooded man hints at drinking blood. Meanwhile the person who walked towards the gateway commented that this planet was familiar knowing that this planet once had life until it was corrupted. He gazed into the altar remembering that this altar once blew bubbles before it was corrupted. This altar was known as the Blood Altar and at the top of it was a lemon shaped head and this head was E.V.I.L. Soon enough the hooded man began to start drinking the blood as a means of a ritual. He had already helped the cult bring out the destruction of nation states by demanding power from those who are afraid. As a means of commitment, he began to drink the blood. The man's eyes began to become pure red. After a brief conversation with our new antagonists, the Cult of E.V.I.L., the next pages cut back to SpongeBob and his new life as a manager. Mr. Krabs has revealed that the Krusty Krab has expanded to new locations making trillions of new dollars a week. SpongeBob is wondering whenever or not his promotion was actually wroth it since under his promotion, Mr. Krabs had shortened the time for SpongeBob to be with the grill but also made new rules that made his restaurant open 24 hours a day. TBC Shell of a Man Arc TBC Once Bitten Arc Very soon the next day, an old customer known as Bubble Bass began to show up in SpongeBob's face. SpongeBob is wondering if he is going to ask for pickles again, but from the looks of it, Bubble Bass is hatching something far worse. Bubble Bass laughed at SpongeBob's face exploding in the process. TBC Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V Arc TBC The Original Fry Cook Arc TBC Karate Island Arc TBC Jailbreak! Arc TBC New Leaf Arc TBC Dunces and Dragons Arc TBC Season 2 - Z2: Regin of E.V.I.L. Chimps Ahoy Arc TBC The Donut of Shame Arc TBC Best Frenemies Arc TBC Spy Buddies Arc TBC Atlantis SquarePantis Arc TBC To Save a Squirrel Arc "Do not worry, soon the girl will be part of the planet's energy. Stop acting as if you are sad. There is no need to act as if you are angry either." - The Hash Slinging Slasher / Evil Patrick Star as he attempts to stab SpongeBob's waifu with a sword for his contrived schemes. "Your stupid plan doesn't mean anything. Sandy is gone. Sandy will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry.... or get angry.... What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning." - SpongeBob crying at the sight of Sandy's death. TBC Rule of Dumb Arc TBC Season 3 - Z2: Triumph of E.V.I.L. InSPONGEiac Arc TBC Demolition Doofus Arc TBC A Pal For Gary Arc TBC One Course Meal Arc TBC Chocolate with Nuts Revisited Arc TBC Idiot Box Revisited Arc TBC Band Geeks Revisited Arc TBC The Abrasive Side Arc TBC Clash of Triton Arc TBC Judgement Day / Beyond the Dark Portal Arc TBC S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H Absolute Arc TBC Survival of the Idiots The final battle of the anime. TBC SpongeHenge Arc The final arc of the anime.